


Little Black Bows

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes home to a delicious sight. // Smutty oneshot for my dear friend Kit <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Bows

He had spent weeks planning this. His stomach was turning over again and again in anticipation, completely unsure of the reaction he would be received with. Dipper checked himself in the mirror before proceeding with getting “dressed”... 

Hitting adulthood had done him good. At twelve, he might have been more upset about the lack of chest hair or a thick beard; now, he appreciated the smooth pale skin, his brown curls and dark eyes. He didn’t treat his body too much better now than he had as a kid, however—bags still shadowed his under-eyes, and he was slightly thinner than was probably healthy. Oh well. 

Bill had seen his form enough times by now. 

They were one year old. Sure, dating a demon had its complications. He’d find animal remains littered throughout the shack they now shared, or love messages written in blood on the bathroom mirror. Dipper had grown used to it at this point. Even with Bill’s tricks and teasing, his smile practically dripping with poison, Dipper was hooked. He had never felt so passionate about anything before. Being with Bill was exciting, thrilling…

Not to mention the sex.

Sighing, Dipper reached for the props he had picked up for Bill’s special surprise. While demons didn’t exactly keep track of birthdays, he decided that some kind of celebration was in order for the day they had first met. The day he came into Dipper’s life, exactly ten years ago. Funny how things change, he mused, remembering the frantic fear he had felt upon meeting this little triangle of pure energy and power. 

Now, all he could craved was that same fervor, except now instead of fear, it was driven by Bill sliding his hands over Dipper’s body, pulling him roughly towards—

“Hey, Pine Tree! Did ya miss me?” The words echoed from downstairs, loud and playful.

Shit. Bill was home slightly earlier than expected. Well, no matter… the show must go on. 

\--

Bill wandered upstairs, curious as to why he hadn’t received a response. Sensing Dipper in their bedroom though, he headed that way. “How ‘bout I make us a couple of drinks, we sit down, and—holy. Shit.”

Kneeling picturesquely on their bed, Dipper put on his most alluring face. His wrists were tied in a giant, black bow, and a hollow gift box rested upon his lap, wrapped in black and yellow paper and bows. Pouting his lips and looking up at Bill with hooded eyes, Dipper shifted. “Happy… happy anniversary of-us-meeting-for-the-first-time. Or whatever.” 

He couldn’t hide his discomfort for long, dammit. Mostly, he felt embarrassed—mostly he was the one reeling Bill in, playing the responsible one, keeping his calm. While not exactly submissive, Dipper usually enjoyed the position of bottom to Bill, who relished in the power over his mortal frame. Getting into this character of completely submissive… it was different.

And judging by the look on Bill’s face, very effective.

“Oh, Pine Tree.” The words dripped like poison from his mouth, a familiar grin spreading across his face. “Just let me look at ya.” Achingly slow, he came up to Dipper, glancing him over top to bottom. Dipper could only blush and look away, feeling sillier every second. It was for Bill. If Bill liked it, if he was able to hear that endearingly obnoxious laugh, it will all have been worth it.

As if Bill read his mind, a laugh bubbled up from his throat. This wasn’t Bill’s usual laugh though—this was a deep chuckle, as if he knew something Dipper didn’t but soon would find out, and it was troubling. It was worrisome.

It was fucking sexy.

“Don’t just stand there, idiot… Untie your present.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

Roughly, Bill began ripping the ribbons to shreds, making the loudest sounds possible. With Dipper hands free, they instinctively came up to entangle his fingers in Bill’s blonde hair. He wanted Bill so bad, his dick aching under the stupid cardboard box. His whimpers seemed to indicate his problem, and Bill glanced down.

“Aw, your dick in a box? How thoughtful, Pine Tree.” 

A sound of frustration came from Dipper, who rolled his eyes and tossed the box off and onto the floor. Completely exposed now, he realized just how much clothing Bill still had. “Let’s make this fair. Now I get to unwrap you,” Dipper purred in his sexiest voice (God, he was trying) before letting his fingers get to work on undoing all the buttons on Bill’s waistcoat. 

Bill obliged quietly, letting Dipper completely undress him. It felt nice, but Bill grew impatient with the naked Dipper sitting right in front of him, begging to be fucked silly for some stupid made-up holiday he hadn’t even known about until a few minutes ago. Very. Impatient.

Before Dipper knew what was happening, he found Bill’s hands roughly flipping him on to his stomach and pinning his wrists. Looking over his shoulder, he pouted again. “So fast? I was hoping we could make this special.” He was half-joking, of course—he had learned of Bill’s insatiable sexual appetite over the past year. “Special” could be considered having a sip of a drink or a bite of their meal first before they were tearing up the stairs for some lusty, consensual sex.

Bill chuckled and lowered his head to Dipper’s ear. “Special, eh? I could give it a try. But you look so good right here, Pine Tree.” His voice was low and heady with sexual desire, and his fingertips traced Dipper’s thumb. The small act sent sparks down Dipper’s spine, and he groaned into the sheets beneath him. His ass was subconsciously moving over Bill, and he felt the dick behind him grow harder.

“Fuuuuck… Bill…” Dipper looked up to make eye contact. “I want you… Please just fuck me…” 

Bingo.

Bill grinned at the proposition before tracing his hand over the smooth canvas of Dipper’s pale back before ghosting it over his ass, giving it a hard slap. Dipper yelped at the initial sting, but suddenly craved more of the sick pleasure-pain. Bill was already moving to stretch him however, having already acquired the lube from their nightstand table without Dipper even realizing. The cool liquid was a shock at first, but the warmth of Bill’s hand…

Dipper bit down on his lip, moaning loud enough for Bill to hear. He wanted him to know how bad he wanted this. Bill apparently got the message, stretching Dipper as quickly as he could handle, the other hand grasping at Dipper’s hipbones none-too-gently. 

Finally, Dipper felt prepared enough, impatiently pushing his ass closer to the blonde and whining. He grasped desperately at the sheets beneath him, bracing himself for the penetration. Bill’s hands wandered to the small of Dipper’s back, pushing, pushing him roughly into the bed before sliding himself in. They both moaned at the contact, Dipper especially vocal. He knew Bill liked to see him squirm, and he meant to take full advantage of that.

“Yeah… you’re mine, Pine Tree. After one year, after ten years… you’ve always belonged to me.” The way he said it was so calm, and yet the truth rang between them, arousing Dipper to no end. He pushed Dipper harder, slamming into that tight ass with no mercy, slapping his firm cheek from time to time. The rush of pain and pleasure and friction and words began to take full effect on Dipper, who felt himself ready to lose it any minute…

“Yes, Bill, I’m all yours… My mind, body, my soul… It all belongs to you…” The words were spilling out with no direction or thought, but there was no doubting their ingenuity. The pressure of Bill’s hands on his waist was making it slightly difficult to breathe, but he relished in the feeling, allowing himself to lose himself in the heady mix of love and lust and paradise and power. 

Bill tensed and rammed Dipper especially hard before groaning and leaning over. Dipper felt the liquid fill him, dripping and wet and holy fuck… he let himself spill on the bedsheets, moaning in unison with Bill. The demon gave a shiver before exhaling deeply and bending full over Dipper, one hand holding the young man’s wrist while the other ran through the brown curls. He whispered terms of endearment and encouragement as Dipper continued to shiver and spasm, until finally they both grew still. Bill pulled himself out and collapsed beside Dipper.

“Dip...” The use of his real name spent a little jolt of pleasure through Dipper’s sensitive body. “Whatever that dumb holiday was… let’s have more of them.” Bill rolled over to wrap an arm loosely over Dipper’s waist. Despite never technically needing sleep, Bill found he craved it after moments like this. Not only of physical exhaustion, but emotional as well. 

Feeling these things wasn’t normal for a demon, and it took a lot out of him.

Seeing that little smile on Dipper’s face next to him seemed to make it worth it, however. The young brunette was still breathing in and out rather quickly, catching his breath and letting his eyes shut. He was equally exhausted. He’d need some sleep for later though, when they were going to celebrate this holiday again. And again. Maybe even again after that.

Only time would tell, though.


End file.
